Compréhension
by JulietDrake
Summary: L'été de ses 14 ans, Harry est bien plus maltraité que d'habitude et Severus Snape, par on ne sait quel miracle, vient à son secours. Par la suite, il amène le jeune sorcier dans ses appartements où il prend soin de lui. Snape découvre un Harry différent de ce qu'il imaginait : Totalement à côté de la plaque et timide comme pas possible. Rating M-Mention de viols


_**Compréhension**_

**Auteur :** Juliet Drake

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et le monde de la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Attention ! Cette fanfiction contient des scènes de slash, lemon, et peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Rating T car ce n'est pas très explicite pour le moment, mais ça risque de le devenir. Homophobes passez votre chemin quant à ceux qui restent ^^, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une petite review, ne serait pas de trop, non ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours trèèès constructif et ça fait chaud au cœur :)

Bonne lecture !

*Ps : L'histoire se situe durant l'été de la 4ème année d'Harry, mais il n'y a aucun rapport avec le livre. Peut-être quelques spoilers, mais ce n'est pas sûr, mais dans le doute, relisez ou re-regardez La Coupe de Feu ^^*

**_Chapitre 1 : Le sauveur de ses rêves_**

Un cri. Un cri qui brisait le silence habituel et paisible de l'endroit. Des pas de plus en plus rapides, courant presque pour être sûr de ne pas manquer sa proie. Harry avait beau d'appeler des gens à son secours, le château semblait être trop loin pour que quiconque l'entende, ne serait-ce qu'une chouette. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui, et l'adolescent avait beau courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait, il sentait la présence de son ennemi, de son traqueur se rapprocher de plus en plus. Mince ! Son poursuivant était un coureur professionnel qui ne s'épuisait jamais ? Harry pria pour que non. Le jeune sorcier avait les yeux embrumé par les larmes et les lunettes pleines de buée à cause de la condensation (hey oui, il faisait nuit et froid, alors que lui transpirait à force de courir). Il trébucha sur une racine, ce qui eût pour effet de le projeter en avant, s'écrasant le nez contre l'arbre qui lui faisait face. Il n'eût pas le temps de réaliser qu'il était pris au piège lorsqu'un sort lancé par son poursuivant le colla au chêne imposant. Ses yeux rivés sur la masse noire qui avançait vers lui, toujours aussi menaçante, Harry se demanda pourquoi il ne prenait pas sa baguette pour riposter. Mais il eût vite une réponse à sa question : Sa baguette n'était pas dans sa poche. Il commença à paniquer qui n'en aurait pas fait autant ? Mais son angoisse retomba lorsque quelqu'un vêtu de noir, se posta dos à lui, prêt à se battre pour lui contre l'ennemi qui avançait. L'homme jeta des sorts dans beaucoup de directions, et Harry comprit qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un ennemi, mais plusieurs. Ils étaient venus en masse pour le tuer. Chaque homme, chaque femme qui tentait de s'approcher d'Harry fût projeté dans les airs. Une fois son travail terminé, le mystérieux sauveur du survivant se retourna vers l'adolescent qui venait tout juste d'être libéré des liens invisibles qui le retenaient à l'arbre. C'était Snape. Severus Snape, le professeur de potions de Poudlard.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, toujours sous le choc du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Des comme ça, il en faisait depuis le début des vacances d'été, mais aucun n'avait été aussi intense que celui-là. C'était la première fois qu'il rêvait de son professeur de potions de l'école. Enfin si, il en avait déjà fait, mais le rôle de Severus Snape dans ses pensées n'avait jamais été celui qui le protégeait. Harry secoua la tête. Pas besoin de se poser plus de questions, sa vie à Privet Drive était assez éprouvante pour y ajouter des problèmes qui allaient se révéler au final ne pas en être. Alors le sorcier se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle était verrouillée. Evidemment, ça aurait été trop beau pour que sa « famille » le laisse sortir avant qu'ils ne soient réveillés. Après tout, Harry était dangereux : Il était capable de descendre à la cuisine et manger toutes les réserves de nourriture de Dudley. Alors le sorcier se rassit sur son lit. Il ne voulait pas dormir, il sentait que s'il tentait, ses cauchemars allaient revenir. Alors Harry reconsidéra la question de s'inquiéter sur le rêve le mettant en scène, lui et le professeur Snape. Son professeur l'avait protégé il avait risqué sa vie pour lui, Harry Potter, la personne vivante que Snape haïssait plus que tout sur cette terre. Harry ne resta pas plus longtemps dans ses songes : la porte de sa chambre venait de s'ouvrir dans un cliquetis métallique. Son oncle, un anglais stéréotypé et gras, Vernon Dursley, lui ordonna d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner et informa le jeune sorcier que Marge allait leur rendre visite dans la journée. Bien que ni elle ni Harry ne s'entendaient vraiment (surtout après l'incident de l'été dernier), Marge était tout de même la sœur de Vernon et ce n'était pas un garçon turbulent comme Harry qui allait les empêcher de se retrouver tous les mois. Personne ne pouvait changer leurs habitudes et leurs traditions familiales.

Alors Harry s'habilla et descendit les escaliers, puis vint dans la cuisine. Dudley regardait la télévision, et bavait presque devant, tel un attardé. Harry sourit en voyant son cousin ainsi, mais quand il croisa le regarde de Pétunia, il redevint sérieux, craignant une punition pour avoir souri en voyant Dudley en « action ». Le jeune sorcier se mit à la préparation du petit déjeuner, retenant son fou rire du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Marge arriva à dix heures, avec son éternel chien immonde et ses valises imposantes. Quand Harry vit toute la petite famille se saluer aussi chaleureusement, si heureux de se retrouver, il eût un pincement au cœur. Afin de ne pas souffrir à cause de cette vision de famille aimante (bien que quelque peu hypocrite de temps à autre), il retourna à la cuisine. Il plaça le rôti dans le four et commença à emprunter l'escalier pour monter dans sa chambre mais Vernon l'arrêta en lui ordonnant de monter les affaires de Marge en haut, dans la seconde chambre de Dudley (celle qu'Harry occupait). Elle allait y dormir pendant 2 nuits, et il était inutile de préciser qu'Harry avait bien compris qu'il devait déménager dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Le midi, Harry fit le service, la vaisselle et se laissa insulter par Marge tout au long du repas, contrôlant son sang-froid pour ne pas provoquer un incident semblable à celui de l'été dernier. Mais de toute façon, le sorcier n'était pas d'humeur à riposter. Certes, Marge l'exaspérait au plus haut point, mais il se sentait vide, incapable de tenir une discussion où au final, il aurait tort et une correction.

A deux heures, une fois le repas et le thé engloutis par les Dursley, Vernon alla voir le jeune sorcier dans la cuisine, toujours occupé à essuyer la vaisselle.

« Nous sortons cet après-midi.

Harry acquiesça, sans pour autant regarder son oncle et se concentrant un maximum sur la tâche qu'il avait à finir.

-Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Lui demanda Vernon sur un ton plus agressif et déjà prêt à hurler sur Harry en fonction de sa réponse.

-Oui, répondit simplement Harry, toujours à essuyer son assiette en faïence.

-Très bien. Nous serons de retour vers 5 heures, pour le thé. En attendant, tu mettras toutes tes affaires bizarres dans le placard et tu feras la chambre de Marge.

-Entendu, continua Harry, plus docile que d'habitude. »

Vernon, Pétunia, Dudley et Marge sortaient de la maison lorsque le chef de famille glisse à son neveu :

« Prépare le thé et fais un petit coup de ménage, cette maison en a bien besoin. »

Puis l'anglais gras claqua et verrouilla la porte, laissant Harry seul avec les tâches ménagères et ses songes.

Quatre heures avaient sonné quand Harry eût fini les tâches ménagères ainsi que son mini-déménagement dans le placard sous l'escalier, les affaires de Marge installées dans sa chambre à lui, le jeune sorcier alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le thé et le repas du soir. Il connaissait bien les Dursley et savait qu'ils allaient rentrer bien plus tôt que prévu, histoire de voir si Harry avait bien fait tout ce qu'ils avaient demandé. Un quart d'heure passa et Harry entendit un bruit derrière la fenêtre du salon. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où il avait entendu le bruit et une silhouette s'enfuit presque en courant, puis la personne vêtue de noir transplana au beau milieu de la rue.

Alors qu'Harry se demandait qui était la personne qui était venue l'observer, il entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et son oncle, sa tante, son cousin suivi de Marge, rentrer dans la maison. Il retourna en cuisine pour mettre l'eau à chauffer et disposer les gâteaux qu'il avait préparé sur une assiette, puis le plaça au centre de la table du salon, au milieu des tasses et des assiettes typiques d'Angleterre. Harry débarrassa les manteaux de l'entrée pour les ranger dans la penderie, puis servit le thé aux Dursley déjà attablés.

Le repas du soir était terminé et Dudley ainsi que Pétunia étaient déjà au lit depuis une heure, temps pendant lequel Vernon et Marge discutaient calmement devant la cheminée éteinte, et pendant lequel Harry finissait de ranger la vaisselle. Il se dirigea vers son oncle qui semblait discuter d'un sujet sérieux avec sa sœur.

« Oncle Vernon ?

L'anglais à moustache se retourna vers son neveu.

-Oui ?

-Je peux aller me coucher ? Je suis fatigué et j'ai fini de tout faire. »

Vernon soupira et lança un coup d'œil à Marge. Il se leva et suivit Harry jusqu'au placard sous l'escalier. Le sorcier y entra et Vernon claqua la porte, mais sans pour autant la verrouiller comme il le faisait il y avait longtemps, quand Harry n'avait que 11 ans.

« Harry avançait lentement sur le chemin qui le menait à Poudlard. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, son esprit vide et ses yeux pleins de larmes dues au fait qu'il tremblait de douleur et de peur. Le château, pourtant si proche à première vue, paraissait bien loin au pauvre Harry qui peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber. Quand tout espoir semblait alors perdu, une silhouette apparut devant lui. C'était Snape qui lui tendait la main. Le jeune sorcier réussit à esquisser un sourire en se rapprochant de son sauveur. Plus il approchait de Severus, plus celui-ci semblait irréel. Il avait un sourire figé sur son visage, dévoilant toutes ses dents. Harry comprit que c'était un piège, mais il était trop tard : un énorme serpent sortit par la cage thoracique de Snape, bondissant sur le jeune sorcier qui poussa un cri de terreur.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux, le souffle encore haletant, sous le choc du cauchemar. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, qui étaient trempés. Le jeune sorcier comprit qu'il avait dû beaucoup bouger et transpirer pendant que son esprit divaguait. Il n'osait pas allumer la lumière. Peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose que lui dans ce placard sous l'escalier. Quoi qu'il en fût, Harry se concentra sur sa respiration et tenta de se rendormir.

A 6 heures, le « BIP » de sa montre lui annonça l'heure, et Harry fût presque soulagé que la nuit soit terminée, même s'il n'avait quasiment pas dormi. Il sortit du placard sous l'escalier et se dirigea à pas de loup, baguette magique dans la poche du jean, vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche de la semaine afin de se changer les idées.

L'eau chaude décontractait ses muscles, mais Harry avait toujours l'esprit troublé. La vision qu'il avait eu cette nuit l'effrayait au plus haut point, mais tentait de faire abstraction à ses sentiments : Marge frappait à la porte de la salle de bain comme une bourrique, exigeant qu'on lui ouvre.

Harry avait totalement oublié les habitudes de Marge ce matin-là. Elle se levait à 6h10 précises, prenait sa douche, s'habillait, se maquillait, tout cela jusqu'à 7h30. Par la suite, elle allait manger et était prête à attaquer sa journée quand 8 heures sonnaient. Il est vrai que connaissant les Dursley avec lesquels il vivait, Harry avait pour habitude de se lever tôt et de se préparer tôt pour ne gêner personne, les fainéants ne se levant qu'à 7h30-8h du matin.

Marge était déjà attablée et ne cessait de donner des ordres à Harry « apporte-moi ça », « fais ça », « nettoie ça »… Et le jeune sorcier agissait docilement, sans volonté de s'opposer à Marge de si bon matin. Harry prépara le petit déjeuner des nouveaux levés (Pétunia et Vernon qui venaient de descendre), prenant soin d'en faire une grosse quantité pour Dudley qui allait se lever bien plus tard, vers 10 heures, quand Harry aurait déjà fait plus de choses que son cousin ne puisse faire en un mois dans cette maison.

L'après-midi d'Harry fût long et douloureux. Il devait s'occuper du jardin, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, avec ces arbres qui perdaient leurs fleurs en plein été (ainsi que les feuilles, l'Angleterre est un pays étrange). C'était sans compter sur Dudley qui avait visiblement envie de « taquiner » son cousin. L'adolescent presque aussi gras que son père ne cessait de détruire le travail qu'Harry venait d'accomplir. Bien entendu, impossible pour lui de dire au cachalot de déguerpir ou de le menacer avec sa baguette : Marge, Pétunia et Vernon étaient assis dans la véranda à siroter le thé de l'après-midi en gardant un œil attentif sur Harry. C'est alors qu'il refaisait sans broncher ce que Dudley détruisait. « Il perdra patience avant moi » pensa Harry, connaissant son cousin par cœur. Alors que Dudley continuait de shooter dans les tas de feuilles mortes, Marge et Pétunia partirent au supermarché pour faire les courses.

Cette fin d'après-midi était teintée d'un climat lourd et oppressant. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, bien que les nuages formaient une couverture qui cachait le ciel. Harry avait chaud, et voyant que Dudley ne se lassait pas de son petit jeu d'enfant, Harry se dirigea vers Vernon qui était toujours dans la véranda à regarder la télévision.

« Oncle Vernon ?

L'intéressé répondit avec un « Mmh » quand il entendit la voix d'Harry.

-Je peux prendre un verre d'eau ? Il fait vraiment chaud et…

-Tu en as fini avec le jardin ? Le coupa sèchement Vernon sans pour autant lever les yeux vers son neveu.

Harry soupira. Avec l'attitude de ce crétin de Dudley, il n'était pas prêt de finir.

-S'il te plait, il fait trop chaud, supplia presque Harry. »

Vernon le fusilla du regard avant de lui répondre par la négative avec une gifle. Le jeune sorcier comprit qu'il ne risquait pas d'avoir à boire, abandonna son combat contre son oncle et retourna au jardin. Dudley avait tout mis sens dessus dessous et le jardin était dans le même était –si ce n'était pire- que dans lequel il l'avait trouvé le matin. Il soupira fortement et jeta un regard à la rue de Privet Drive. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit manquer un battement de cœur. Un homme vêtu de noir, aux longs cheveux noirs arrivait sur le trottoir opposé, et se dirigeait vers la maison de Mrs Figg. Harry s'approcha du petit muret de la maison et appela d'une voix assez forte :

« Professeur ! »

Mais ledit professeur, bien qu'il fixait le jeune garçon de ses yeux aussi colorés que les ténèbres, ne se daigna pas de répondre et entra chez Mrs Figg. Harry sentit sa joie retomber brusquement. Il avait vraiment cru que son professeur venait le voir. Il avait cru de Severus Snape venait le voir. « Je suis vraiment con », pensa Harry, au bord des larmes. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour repasser à son occupation du nettoyage de jardin, il vit de nouveau Dudley mettre la pagaille dans le travail qu'il avait péniblement accompli pendant toute l'après-midi Harry saisit un râteau dans la main, et le sorcier passa de la déprime passagère à une soudaine envie de meurtre. Il avança d'un pas menaçant vers Dudley et lui hurla :

« Hey ! Tu peux pas arrêter tes conneries 5 minutes ? T'as quel âge pour faire ça ?!

Son cousin le fusilla du regard, mais son attention se détourna sur la pluie et le vent violent qui commençaient à faire rage. Harry était vraiment en colère.

-PAPA ! Appela Dudley, sur un ton qui rappelait un gosse capricieux.

Harry lui colla une gifle, impossible de se retenir plus longtemps dans cette situation totalement grotesque. Mais Vernon arrivait déjà, et il avait tout vu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon fils, espèce d'anormal ?!

Harry se retourna vers son oncle, avec un regard et on ton de défi.

-Je lui expliquais qu'il avait passé l'âge de ces conneries ! Il n'a aucun respect pour rien ! »

S'en fut trop pour Vernon. Il vit à la fenêtre Mrs Figg qui habitait en face, deux paires d'eux regarder la scène avec incompréhension. Il agrippa Harry par les cheveux, l'obligeant à le suivre à l'intérieur, suivi du cachalot qui lui servait de fils, marmonnant des « tu vas voir salopard ». Vernon conduisit son neveu dans sa chambre, le jeta contre le mur et ferma la porte à clef. Harry sentit sa respiration s'emballer, et il dû se contrôler pour ne pas céder à une crise de panique. Son oncle cria en commençant à le frapper avec ses poings, ses pieds :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon fils ?! Qu'est ce qui t'autorise à lever la main sur lui ?!

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à protéger de ses bras son visage et sa tête.

-PAUVRE CON, ANORMAL ! »

Harry sentit les coups diminuer progressivement, puis s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Vernon enlevait sa ceinture, et le jeune sorcier prit peur. La ceinture, c'était la pire des tortures. Son oncle le saisit de nouveau par les cheveux, puis le lança sur le lit. Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'un poids s'abattit sur lui. Vernon lui avait grimpé dessus et défaisait a la boucle de la ceinture d'Harry. « Depuis le temps que je voulais recommencer à te punir comme ça… » Murmura son oncle. Le sorcier hurla à l'aide, se débattit, tenta de repousser son oncle, mais rien n'y faisait. Il savait bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Il n'avait jamais eût aussi peur de sa vie. Vernon, toujours aussi brusque, lui prit les deux mains dans une des siennes et les plaça en l'air, puis de son autre libre, caressa Harry. Vernon le touchait et Harry hurlait. Le jeune sorcier aurait préféré mourir. Vernon intensifiait ses mouvements quand Harry sentit que son oncle se positionnait à son entrée, prêt à le pénétrer. « Non ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE NE FAIS PAS CA ! » Lui supplia Harry, dans un dernier élan de force. Mais son oncle fit en sorte de ne pas l'écouter et rentra en lui. Sauvagement. Ca faisait mal. Harry avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Il avait mal. Plus mal que d'habitude, une douleur insupportable. Tous ses membres se contractaient, ses larmes coulaient ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts quand Vernon touchait sa prostate.

Alors que Vernon profitait pleinement de la punition qu'il infligeait à Harry, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un « aloomora » lancé par une voix grave. La voix de Severus Snape, professeur de potions à Poudlard. Harry le regarda, à la fois étonné, soulagé que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, mais se rappela la situation gênante dans laquelle il était. Vernon s'écarta d'Harry et remit en vitesse son pantalon.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! Hurla le modlu

-Je vous conseille de descendre, Dursley, j'ai à faire avec Harry, coupa le maître des potions. »

Vernon grogna et contourna Snape en lui lançant un regard noir.

Harry avait ramené les couvertures sur ses jambes, jusqu'à son bassin. Il tremblait encore, incapable de faire autre chose. Snape verrouilla la porte derrière lui et s'approcha d'Harry, qui eût un mouvement de recul presque instinctif. Le professeur comprit vite que le jeune sorcier avait besoin de rester seul après ce choc qu'il venait de subir. Mais il devait être sûr. Snape se plaça aux côtés d'Harry à une vitesse fulgurante et lui attrapa fermement le bras, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il plongea ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face.

« A-t-il… ? Commença Severus, avec une voix compatissante jusqu'alors inconnue pour Harry. »

L'adolescent, à la suite de cette question, pleura de plus belle, hurlant et se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui-même. Le cœur de Snape se serra en voyant le jeune sorcier dans un tel état de détresse. Il ramassa les sous-vêtements du garçon et son pantalon sur le sol et les lui tendit. Harry le regarda, toujours en pleurs, sans réagir, dans l'incompréhension totale. Snape les plaça dans sa main et se leva, se retourna, de façon à ne pas voir Harry. Il prononça des formules plus étranges les unes que les autres et les valises d'Harry se préparèrent, la lumière de la chambre se ralluma, et une douce odeur de menthe fraiche vint envelopper l'ancienne atmosphère qui régnait dans la chambre du jeune sorcier. Le professeur de potions se retourna vers son élève qui avait regardé toute la scène et avait oublié de se rhabiller, toujours dans l'incompréhension de ce qui lui arrivait. Severus s'approcha d'Harry, et pour la seconde fois, il eût un mouvement de recul. Alors Snape lui tendit la main, et il comprit le message. Il saisit avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait la main de son professeur de potions, qui l'attira à lui. Il habilla Harry en détournant au plus le regard, histoire de montrer au garçon qu'il ne profitait pas de la situation. Il prit de nouveau le jeune sorcier par la main et ils descendirent les escaliers, suivis de la valise et de la cage d'Hedwige. Ils ne croisèrent pas les Dursley, et ce fût une bonne chose pour eux, sinon Snape les aurait réduits en miettes.

Harry et lui transplanèrent un peu plus loin et se retrouvèrent dans les cachots de Poudlard. Ou plutôt, dans les appartements personnels de Snape. La pièce était entièrement décorée aux couleurs blanches et vertes. Quand Harry tenta d'avancer pour découvrir un peu plus l'endroit où il se trouvait, il lâcha la main de son professeur et tomba presque aussitôt. Si ledit professeur ne l'avait pas retenu par le torse et par une main sur le front pendant sa chute, Harry Potter aurait eût le crâne encastré dans la table basse en verre. Snape l'aida à se mettre debout et le serra fort contre lui, le guidant ainsi vers la chambre. Une fois parvenus dans la pièce, Snape étendit Harry sur le lit. Il s'assit à ses côtés et expliqua au garçon où ils se trouvaient.

« Vous allez bien Potter ?

-Ou.. Oui, répondit faiblement Harry de sa voix cassée en hochant la tête.

-Nous sommes dans mes quartiers personnels, à Poudlard, vous ne risquez rien, les autres professeurs sont aussi ici dans le château.

Harry parut soulagé d'apprendre qu'il était à l'école. Il sourit à son professeur de potions, lorsque la joie s'effaça de son visage en voyant la mine de son sauveur.

-Professeur ? Demanda timidement Harry

-Potter, je dois vous demander… Etait-ce la première fois que votre oncle… ?

Harry secoua nerveusement la tête pour confirmer les craintes du professeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

-Combien ? Demanda Snape, avec une douceur inconnue dans la voix.

-Je… n'en sais rien. Ça a commencé l'été dernier.

-Potter, je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh vous examine.

Harry saisit le bras de son professeur.

-Non ! cria-t-il, la peur se reflétant dans ses yeux, Personne ne doit savoir !

Snape posa sa main sur celle d'Harry.

-Elle ne dira rien à personne Potter, calmez-vous, c'est une professionnelle.

-Non ! Je vous en supplie, je ne peux pas…

-Potter, vous devez faire ces examens. C'est grave et ça pourrait empirer.

Harry recommença à pleurer, et Snape le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-Pro… Professeur ?

-Oui ?

-Et vous ? Demanda Harry qui enfonçait un peu plus son visage dans les robes de son enseignant.

-Comment ça moi ? Je ne dirais rien, ne vous en faites pas.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Continua Harry, rougissant comme une pivoine.

Snape s'écarta d'Harry, mais continua de le tenir par les épaules.

-Pouvez-vous me faire ses tests ? Demanda timidement le jeune sorcier.

Le professeur de potions crût que son cœur allait exploser.

-Potter… Pourquoi voulez-vous que je fasse ses tests ? Je ne suis pas autant qualifié que Mme Pomfresh vous savez.

-J'ai… Confiance en vous, avoua Harry. »

Snape murmura un « d'accord », puis serra de nouveau le garçon contre lui, toujours sous le choc d'avoir appris qu'Harry Potter, le fils de ce salopard de James Potter, avait confiance en lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le gosse ainsi.

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain sortira, sûrement dans longtemps je pense, excusez-moi d'avance ^^

Sinon, laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis, s'il vous plaiiiiit ! x)

Juliet Drake.


End file.
